


Chiba-kun no Hitomi wa... | Mata Chiba-kun itu...

by shuidi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, buat temen-temen shippers chibahaya, buat valentine eakk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuidi/pseuds/shuidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinka mengikat kuncir dua rendahnya dengan pita! kira-kira, teman-temannya sadar tidak ya? dan apa reaksi teman-temannya?. eits, ternyata dalam lubuk hatinya, Rinka ingin sekali salah seorang temannya, memperhatikannya lebih lagi...<br/>buat hari valentine! Happy Valentine!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiba-kun no Hitomi wa... | Mata Chiba-kun itu...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> OOC GILA, fantasi melebihi tidak terhingga,  
> garing, gak lucu, aneh, penjelasan latar failed, EYD not found, typo,  
> kurang fluffy, kurang manis soalnya pake diabetasol,  
> ungkapan perasaan bahwa dihari valentinepun masih jomblo!

Hari ini, Rinka mengikat dua kuncir rendahnya dengan pita. Dia pikir, penampilannya tetap terlihat seperti orang dingin tak banyak bicara. Ternyata, teman-temannya malah memujinya.

“Rinka-chan, pita warna putih itu manis sekali!,”

“Hayami-san jadi terlihat lebih ramah ya?,”

“Kamu benar-benar manis lho, Rinka-chan!,”

Semua pujian itu lantas membuat kedua sudut bibir Rinka naik. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa tersipu dan senangnya.

“Ya… kalau kalian berkata seperti itu… terima… kasih…” mendengar jawaban Rinka yang tidak biasa itu, teman-temannya langsung menanggapi,

“Wah! Rinka-chan memang manis sekali ya!,”

“Hayami-san, jarang-jarang sekali berkata seperti itu! Ternyata Hayami-san memang ramah!,”

“Rinka-chan, kau lucu sekaliii~!,”

Kali ini, pipinya merona. Muncul dalam hatinya rasa malu,

“Ja-ja-jangan salah paham!, sudahlah berhenti memujiku!,” teman-temannya tak berhenti menjahili sikap Hayami yang hari ini aneh, dan manis.

“Hihihi~, Rinka-chan, mata hijaumu memang ramah lho, jangan disembunyikan,” satu kalimat yang menyadarkan hati Rinka dan memberhentikan tidakan jahil teman-temannya.

“Benar Hayami-san, kamu memang ramah dan baik hati, terlihat lho, sorot mata hijaumu memang menunjukkan orang baik hati,”

Rinka tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Dia sadar, dia jatuh dalam kelas 3-E ini ternyata suatu keberuntungan. Dulu, tidak ada yang pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Dalam kelas ini, dia menemukan teman-teman yang melihat jauh ke dalam hatinya.

“Aku benar-benar berterima kasih,” Rinka tersenyum kecil─meski rona merah itu belum hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi, sikap jahil teman-temannya belum hilang juga ternyata.

“Aiiih~ Hayami-san memang imut banget~!!,”

“Rinka-chan! Aku suka Rinka-chan!,”

“Ayo, ayo, senyum lagi dong!,”

Semuanya mulai mengerumuni Rinka, mereka benar-benar memperhatikan Rinka.

Rinka merasa sangat senang hari ini. Namun, sedikit dalam hatinya dia sedikit kecewa, karena ada satu orang yang sama sekali tidak memujinya.

Memang sih, bukan maksud Rinka ingin dipuji, namun orang ini sangat dekat dengannya, masa’ tidak sadar bahwa Rinka hari ini berubah?. Ya, orang itu adalah partnernya, Chiba Ryuunosuke. Mereka memang dekat. Sangat dekat mungkin. Namun, lewat kejadian hari ini, ternyata Chiba tidak memandang Rinka dengan pandangan khusus. Mungkin, Chiba hanya berpikir bahwa Rinka hanya partnernya─tidak lebih. Ini membuat hati Rinka sedikit sedih. Namun, dia tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Pulang sekolah, Rinka sengaja membiarkan partnernya itu pulang duluan, namun sepertinya partnernya itu bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan dia sendirian.

“Sudahlah, pulang saja,” usir Rinka pada Chiba.

“Tapi, memang Hayami-san mau apa sesore ini?,”

“Bukan urusanmu kan? Sudah sana!,” Rinka mengusirnya lebih kasar lagi.

 _Duh, peka sedikit dong!_ , batin Rinka.

“Tidak bisa,” Rinka menatap Chiba dengan heran. “Ibuku berkata, itu kejam jika laki-laki meninggalkan perempuan sendirian,”

Perkataan Chiba sukses membuat Rinka merona hebat. Rinka hanya bisa menunduk─berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Chiba.

“Oh iya,” Chiba melanjutkan, “Hari ini, Hayami-san manis sekali lho, pita warna putih yang mengikat rambutmu itu cocok sekali denganmu,”

Tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, wajah Rinka memang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chiba akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

“Jangan-jangan kau berkata seperti ini karena…”

“Ah, aku malu kalau mengatakan itu saat ada teman-teman, jadi kalau saat teman-teman sudah pulang, aku bisa mengatakannya dengan lebih leluasa kan?,” dia benar. Rinka tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

“Tapi benar lho, apa kata teman-teman,” Rinka mengangkat wajahnya─yang sudah tidak seperti kepiting rebus─untuk menatap wajah Chiba.

“Mata hijau jernihmu itu memang memancarkan hati orang baik dan ramah, aku suka lho,”

Jantung Rinka bergejolak bukan karena pujian akan iris mata gen Ayahnya itu, tapi kata-kata, _aku suka lho_ itu membuat jantungnya seakan-akan berlari.

“Uuuuh!, sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja!,” Rinka tersipu malu dan bertingkah _tsundere_ supaya tidak ketahuan Chiba kalau dia benar-benar senang.

Di depan pintu kelas, langkahnya terhenti dan dia berbalik untuk menatap Chiba lagi.

“Tapi… menurutku…” Rinka berusaha membuang muka. Namun, entah karena bentuk tubuh Chiba yang lumayan enak dilihat _(?)_ atau hal yang lain, mata hijaunya─yang baru saja dipuji─terus melirik ke arah lelaki tinggi itu.

“Kenapa?,” Chiba melukis senyum. Entah senyum penasaran atau jahil. Begini-begini, Chiba punya sisi jahil lho.

“Menurutku…” Rinka memberanikan diri menatap Chiba. Duh, padahal dia sendiri yang butuh perhatian dari partnernya, kenapa dia sendiri yang malu menatapnya?

“Menurutku, matamu… lebih indah… dan lebih memancarkan perasaan baik hatimu...” mata Chiba yang tertutup poni itu melebar.

“Po-pokoknya!, matamu itu, meski terutup…! Lebih indah daripada mata siapapun!,”

Kembali dengan nada tinggi, “Sudah! Jangan salah paham ya! Aku hanya memujimu kembali! Sampai besok!,” Rinka keluar dan membanting pintu kelasnya itu.

Chiba hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ternyata, Chiba jatuh cinta bukan pada gadis yang salah.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, sudah lama tidak update...! cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal:
> 
> -> fanfic teman di FF.net  
> dia juga ada di AO3 sih, tapi dia lebih sering update di FF.net! jeng-jeng, kode amet ya, kalo di FF.net namanya Hasegay Meuro. jangan lupa support dia ya, di FF.net!. fanficnya bagus-bagus lho. dia juga aktif dibanyak fandom-fandom berbeda. basically so many husbandos, waifus, and otps. bagi yang suka banyak fandom, silahkan cek temanku satu ini. kalau FF.net gak diblokir ya... (aku diblokir nih, ipo-chan jahat//dipukul).
> 
> -> ucchi, emicchi, mimorin, pile diacara khusus love live! mereka yang mengadakan permainan memuji salah satu member dan lihat reaksinya!. kalimat reaksi ucchi yang dijadikan fanservice (?) di sini. dan kebetulan cocok banget. hehe...  
> link for the video if you interested!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2iXjvOyNr4  
> don't forget to support them if you are a love liver! (^-^)
> 
> -> fanart chibahaya oleh @aya_1039 di twitter  
> ada salah satu fanartnya rinka mengikat rambutnya dengan pita. sayang, fanartnya sudah lama banget. jadi agak susah nyarinya. jangan lupa dukung dia di twitter (atau pixiv)! mungkin hampir seluruh fanartnya yang mendominasi fandom chibahaya? hehee...
> 
> yang kali ini emang pendek, soalnya kebut nulisnya :333 heheee~
> 
> anyway, semoga kalian terhibur dengan ceritanya ya! (*3*) happy valentine!


End file.
